


Masked Act

by MiniRobotChainsaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Tokusatsu - Freeform, fighting people in rubber monster suits treated like it's real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRobotChainsaw/pseuds/MiniRobotChainsaw
Summary: Germa 66 is on it's third series after a decade on hiatus.It's all downhill from here.





	Masked Act

Germa 66 is a tokusatsu series that recently got a revival sequel after over a decade of silence.  They said they wanted the newest series to center around the kids that were in the second series, showing that they were always destined for this role.

 

But, fans were receptive to the fact that one of the characters was missing.  The blonde boy who back then wore a yellow shirt with a three on it wasn't there, taking Stealth Black’s legacy with him.

 

๑

 

“It would only be for a few episodes.” The pink haired woman stated as she sat at the small table, chin rested on the back of her hand as her uncovered blue eye gazed at her blonde haired brother.

 

The half-hearted glare she got in response was laughable, “Oh, sure.  A few episodes, then they’ll ask for a few more here and there.” His twisted his hand at the wrist to signal an ever going cycle, “Then, before we know it, I’ll suddenly be in the main cast and I would much prefer to not be on the show at all.”

 

It isn’t that he hated the idea of acting, in fact he liked it.  It was something that reminded him of his mother and her passion for being on camera.  But, he didn’t like the idea of being on his  _ father’s  _ show.  

 

Unlike his siblings that bask in the popularity that being born into a famous family brought. Sanji had turned away from such a life, choosing instead to make a name for himself through his own skills and hard work.

 

A soft almost mocking giggle left her throat her eyes closed in mirth, “I’m sure the pay could be of use to you.”

 

She wasn’t going to let up, she shows up every week during her free time, be he at work or at home, to goad him into making taking a role in the show to boost it’s popularity.  Not, to mention make the people asking where Stealth Black was happy.

 

The constant remarks that no one else could play Black Stealth, they would not accept anyone else for the role.  Then at the end of her weekly unscheduled visits she always mentions money.

 

This had been a constant thing since they announced the series was returning of the franchise, to bank on a decade old nostalgia.

 

“If it will get you to leave me alone,” he was tense, but maybe with the pay he could buy his own restaurant, maybe it won’t be as bad as he has been telling himself for months, years, as long as he can remember, “I’ll do it,” 

 

He was met with what could only be called a stage smile from Reiju, an act to show she in some way knew his answer.

 

“But,” if he was going to do this, he was gonna set ground rules, and there was one rule he wanted above all else, “my real face is to never be on camera, I’ll only do it in full costume.”

 

The laugh he got in response also sounded like it was practiced for years, “Of course.”

 

He could tell he was already going to regret this decision, any prolonged time spent with his blood family is a disaster waiting to happen.

 

๑

 

Things were going bad, the members of Germa 66 had been separated, Sparking Red was worried that he couldn’t get in touch with his teammates.  All acts to get in touch were met with static.

 

Not boding well for the team leader was his powers weren’t affected the monster, he was taking a real beating, another blast sent him hitting the ground hard.  He moving his arm up to push his body back up, but was beat to the punch, grabbed by the scruff of his shirt by the enemy his weakened form limp in the clawed grasp.

 

He quickly took notice to the fist of its other hand coming flying at his head, the redhead couldn’t doing anything but close his eyes and wait for the blow.

 

But instead of taking the blow he was harshly dropped as the grip on his shirt loosened to nothing.  He could hear the cries of the monster and peaked his eyes over to see him reacting to invisible blows that came from nowhere, the sparks flying from the beast with each reaction.

 

He cringed at the look of triumph on the monster’s face as he lands a blow, which made the invisible force regain a visual form as they slid to stand just in front of him.

 

Once the dust cleared and the sound of what has been the ending theme of the series started to play as Sparking Red was surprised by who stood before him, standing ready for the fight to continue was-

 

“Stealth Black?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm not confident in my writing, but I just wanted to put my years as a Kamen Rider and Super Sentai fan to some use.


End file.
